People can Change, but can Demons
by Opal Butterfly
Summary: Inuyasha sees Kikyo. Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo get the picture. Kagome runsaway and doesn't care where she goes. Summary stinks like heck but hopefully i can make it better. Currently DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is going to be boring at first but oh well I hope you like it

Chapter 1 

Kagome was once again running away from something that she had seen a million times before. Kikyo and Inuyasha together, and doing much more than kissing. 'Why, Inuyasha, why?' Kagome thought to herself. 'Why, Inuyasha? Why are you doing this to me? Why are you betraying me after you said that I was yours and yours only?' She knew what was going on behind her back, but it still got to her every stinkin' time. 'Hold up, Kagome, why don't you make him regret what he has done by going to Sesshomaru, you know Inuyasha hates that, tell Sesshomaru that you can get him the tetsusaiga for him if he lets you stay with him?'

He could smell a trespasser in his lands. A/N that shows how good his nose is This trespasser would pay for coming to his lands. Though it smelled like a ningen a female ningen at that. She smelled of sakura and jasmine. She smelled so familiar that it confused him and rarely did he get confused. " Rin, stay with Jaken, Jaken, if anything happens to Rin then the punishment will cost you your life." Sesshomaru said while turning around and jumping into the trees.

- - - - - - -

Okay how do you like it? I know that it is short and boring but trust me it will get better. Please, please, please review


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back I hope every one reviewed and liked the first chapter please read.

Chapter 2 

Inuyasha got back to the group somewhat happy, but it was obvious that he was upset about something. Inuyasha thanked Kami that everyone was still asleep. He started to see if everyone was there and hadn't runaway or been taken by a youkai. 'Let's see Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kag.. wait where is Kagome? Please tell me she hadn't seen … please, please, please…' Inuyasha thought while sniffing around to see if Kagome was still nearby. When he found her scent he mentally slapped, punched, kicked, and (A/N sorry to say this but…) "sat" himself.

- - - - - -

Kouga was in a hurry. He wanted to Kagome and plead or maybe beg her to be his mate. He knew that he was getting close because: one) he could smell the mangy mutt two) the monk, kitsune, and the demon exterminator and three) he could smell the lingering scent of his beloved Kagome. Kouga stopped mid-stride and nearly fell flat on his face if he hadn't caught himself. 'Wait one dog-on minute (A/N that pun was put there purposely) Kouga. Your mate-to-be isn't nearby. Dog breath, you're gonna pay if Kagome is hurt.' Kouga thought while he stared straight ahead.

- - - -

Sango was starting to wake up, no thanks to the perverted monk that was sleeping right next to her. Sango chuckled at how Miroku was sleeping. Mouth open, drooling, and snoring quite loudly. Shippo was also snoring though not as loud as Miroku, and he wasn't drooling. As Sango got up she noticed that Kagome was missing and a very upset hanyou. "Inuyasha where is Kagome?" she asked. "I don't know?" he said upset at what he knew Kagome had seen. Sango noticing this asked him what was wrong. "Kagome saw Kikyo and I together last night and ran away." He said not wanting to look at Sango's shocked and angry face. "You mean to tell me that you were with that bitch again." Sango said turning red in the face. All of a sudden Inuyasha and Sango heard a sniffle. Both turned to the sound and noticed that Shippo was crying and that Miroku had a hurt expression on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kagome finally stopped running 'I'm lost . . . no I can't be!' She looked to her right then her left. She sensed that a demon was nearby and it was a very unusual demon at that. It was coming closer at a very fast speed and it was scaring her shitless. The demon finally decided to make its self-known. "Hello miko," it said slyly. "What do you want?" she asked as she slowly started towards the clearings edge. "I'm only here to bite you." With that Kagome ran, but unfortunately the demon bite her arm more specifically her wrist. When it bite her the demon turned to dust, and she grabbed her wrist in pain. And that is how he found her.

- - - -

Sesshomaru found the tantalizing scent that bothered him so. It reminded him of Inuyasha's wench. What was her name again? Kikyo-no, that was the undead miko that pinned his half-brother to the goshinboku for fifty years. That thought made him laugh. Kagome- her name was Kagome. He came to a clearing where her scent was most powerful. There was something about her scent that wasn't there before and that bothered him. The moonlight made her look like an angel. Her wrist had a bite mark on it, and he realized that it was from a demon.

- - - - - -

Sorry that it is so short but I kinda have a writer's block. I apologize again but please review


	4. Author's Note

A/N

People I need help it will no longer be discontinued, but I need help. Please give me ideas when you can. thanks


End file.
